Before the Party
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: What Harper got the ball going that caused a secreat between the four that ended up being foind out at the school's Halloween party? This is the prequel to Privit Party on how the Harpers started their secreat that was later found out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Nick and Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn in anyway. This story has been requested

* * *

Nicky and Dicky where just in their boxers wrestling on their bedroom floor. Their crotches had rubbed agent each other every so often and at one point the brothers were starting to hump one another. They don't know what was coming over them. Something inside them made them keep going. Both boys ended shaking having a dry orgasom.

This was not the first time they gave each other a dry cum by wrestling but that was the only sexual thing they had done not realising what they were doing was sexual. As for Ricky he was not for rough housing. Instead he just watched his brothers wrestle each other. He for one had felt funny watching his brothers hump one another and can't really explain it.

Dawn felt the same way when she watched her brothers hump one another. A dirty thought came to mind. She wanted to see Nicky and Dicky wrestle naked. It's been a long time since she has seen any of her brothers naked or for them to see her in that way. The last time she could remember was when they were six. Now at eleven and on the verge of being twelve in a few months Dawn missed seeing her brothers naked.

Dawn had to come up with a plan to see them naked once more. Even if it will be a one time thing. After the brothers shook Dawn made her way to the washroom and do something she wish she could do if she had her own room. That was rubbing herself down there. She found out it felt great when she was in the shower one day washing her young pussy. The rest was history.

Ricky always wants to be the smart one had to find out answers on why these feelings were coming up and why his brothers seam like to rub against each other. The second part was easy enough but yet hard. As it means asking Nicky and Dicky what it feels like. Ricky did not want to wrestle to find out the answer and rather skip that part of things.

A few days later he got one of the answers which was hormones of boys and girls go thru while hitting puberty. Their bodies changing like voice and sexual things like their dicks. Ricky knew the concept of it but to actually experience it was a whole different thing altogether. Just like the days before he watched alongside Dawn watching their brothers wrestle only in their boxers.

The results still end of the two brothers humping each other until that good feeling came along. Dawn and Ricky subconsciously was rubbing their own private part as their brothers hump to a dry cum. When Ricky had the feeling he thought he had to pee and quickly left the bedroom to the washroom. Ricky pulled his pants down to see his hard dick.

This of course was not the first time Ricky became hard but it was the first time he personally made it hard. Ricky knew he just had to wait it out until his dick became soft. As he was standing by the toilet the feeling of having to go went away. At that point Ricky was confused. He then realized he had to ask one of his brothers to help with this problem.

Now for Dawn she still had the guts to ask to see them naked however she had an idea on hopes it would work. She did have to wait until Ricky comes back to their bedroom. She did not have to wait long and once Ricky was back in the bedroom Dawn closed the door. Her brothers did not know why until Dawn removed her shirt.

Out of instinct they turned around giving her privacy. The quads had always changed in front of each other but as they were getting older Dawn had changed in the bathroom unless the quads where in a rush which led to the boys looking away. Dawn shook her head realizing of all the times they rushed to get dressed she could steal peaks of them.

The boys where confused on why Dawn was now changing in the bedroom when they have nowhere else to be when the boys turned around their eyes widen seeing Dawn in her birthday suit. The boys just looked at her up and down and something was happening to them. There dicks where now becoming hard. The boys just looked at one another not knowing what to do.

"It's your turn now."

The boys just looked at one another. Nicky and Dicky just have to remove their boxers where Ricky still had all his clothes on so he was the last to get naked. Dawn just looked at her brothers in a different way. She did not understand but she wanted to touch their naked bodies and for them to touch hers. She came close to them and without asking she grabbed hold of Dicky's much bigger dick. This was the day things changed for the quads.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicky moaned as Dawn grabbed his hard dick The boys did not know what came over Dawn. She was amazed it felt hard but yet soft at the same time. She wondered if Nicky and Ricky's dicks felt the same way. She looked over Ricky, who was taking his time by folding his clothes every time he took something off. Dawn just sighed and shook her head.

So Dawn went ahead and placed her hand onto Nicky's slightly smaller dick in her hand causing him to moan. Nicky's dick felt exactly the same as Dicky's. Dawn never thought about touching them both at the same time. She looked over at Ricky who was still taking his time. So she decided to feel Nicky's balls on hopes not to hurt him.

She heard countless times how much it hurts to get hit in that ara. Nicky's balls were nice and smooth to the touch despite the fact his sack was wrinkly. Nicky moned again as Dicky watched on. Soon Dawn gave the same treatment to Dicky's balls that looked and felt the same while Ricky was folding his boxers and putting it onto the bed.

Dawn looked over to see Ricky was finally finshed striping naked and he won by far. Not by the size of his dick but taking forever to get naked even if Nicky and Dicky only had their boxers on. Dawn seen that Ricky's dick looked to be the same size as Ricky's. After feeling him up with Ricky moaning Dawn realized all her brothers felt exactly the same.

The brothers did not know why Dawn touched their dicks or why they just let it happen. Next thing Dawn did the boys did not see coming but they should have on how things were going. She grabbed Nicky's hand first and placed it on her pussy. The boys eyes widen when Dwan did that. Nicky was amazed how warm Dawn's pussy was as he just left his hand there.

Ricky was the next one to touch her pussy and lastly Dicky. Since the boys and even Dawn did not know you could slide a finger or somthing else inside her pussy that's all they did just touch it. Then Dawn took hold of Dicky's hand and placed it on one of her nubs. Dicky for one smiled but only becuse Dicky was thinking of something funny.

Dicky did not think it was no big deal to touch her sister's chest as she has yet to have breasts. Ricky and Nicky thought the same thing when it came to their turn of touching Dawn's nubs. Dawn herself really has to agree on this one and she even felt her brothers chests. There was nothing special about them. Sure Dicky and Nicky look more fit do to all the horsing around, where Ricky still had his baby fat.

After they touched each other Dawn wanted to see Nicky and Dicky wrestle now but knew it won't happen if she says so. The boys just do it at random times and it's hard to say when it will happen. As for Ricky he had more questions than answers. That's when he came across something interesting while stocking workout dvds at Get Sporty.

The dvd did not look like any kind of work out video they would normally sell and must of been a shipping mistake. Deciding not to tell his parents took it home and watched the so called work out video for himself. He was alone at the house as his siblings were also at the store helping out. Once the dvd was in the player he hit play.

Ricky's eyes seen the very bad acting and the story so far was making no sense. Then his eyes widen on what was happening next. The two so called actors where now naked and doing things Ricky never even thought of as his dick was getting hard. Then out of nowhere another guy joins in. Ricky was even more shocked on what was going on.

As Ricky was getting into the movie he heard his siblings. He quickly turned off the movie and put something else on. He then noticed the dvd case and hid it. Once his siblings came inside he had two things on his mind. One hope they don't notice his boner and two how will he get to do that with Dawn and maybe his brothers?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Ricky was having a sex dream on the move he seen with a few changes. The random big breasted girl was replaced by his sister Dawn. As for the two guys with massive dicks they were replaced by his brothers Nicky and Dicky. As he slept his dick was hard and pulsing in his boxers. Subconsciously his hand went into his boxers and started to jack off like the guys in the video.

Then it happened Ricky had a dry cum. He was shaking in bed in which woke up his siblings. With the very little light in the room they don't know what was going on. Dicky quickly went on top of Ricky to hold him down and that's when he felt Ricky's hard dick under the sheets. Ricky's eyes widen and seen Dicky on top of him. Dicky just smiled even if Ricky may not be able to see. Dicky soon got off of him.

"What was going on you were shaking?" Nicky asked

"I was? Well Ii was having a dream on this move I seen."

"What kind of movie?" Dicky asked.

"Its best if I show you but not right now."

The next day the Harper kids desided to stay home. They said they where beat from all the work they did. Once they had the house to thrmselfs Ricky took out the hidden dvd and put it back into the player and hit play. Once Ricky went to the tv settings for the dvd his siblings eyes widden. They never thought to do that with a dick. All four of them subconsciously was removing their cloths as they watched on.

Then all of a sudden Dawn dropped to her knees and sucked her firsr dick which was Ricky's. Ricky moaned at the feeling. He really did not know what one should feel like but was enjoying it eather way. As for Dawn she just copied on what the girl was doing in the video. After awhile Dawn stopped sucking away on Ricky's dick and moved on to Nicky's dick.

He too started to moan as Dawn sucked away on his dick. As for Dicky he was slowly was jacking off like the guy in the video waiting his turn to be sucked. Dicky then went back looking at Dawn sucking away on Nicky's dick. Ricky was also was slowly jacking off as he watch Dawn suck away. After a few more bobs Dawn stopped sucking Nicky and went on sucking Dicky.

It became Dicky's turn to moan as Dawn sucked him. After a few more bobs Dawn started to go back to sucking Ricky's dick. Dawn contued to go back and forth betwen her three brothers until they each had their dry cum in her mouth. Once Dicky had his dry cum the quads then looked at the tv and seen the girl being fucked.

Dawn for one did not know if she was ready for being fucked but wont mind sucking away on her brothers again. As for Dicky he for one wants to try sucking his fellow brothers and hopes they would suck him back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since the boys had their dick sucked by their sister Dawn. Nothing sexual happened since then. Not because they did not want to, but never found the time or was too tired to do so. Doing something sexual with their fellow quads was still on all the quads minds. Dicky for one was still thinking about sucking his brothers.

One night while Dawn was at a sleepover with Mae, Dicky decided to take a chance. Their parents were already asleep. In fact his brothers where too. Dicky wished he brought it up earlier but could never find the right time. Dicky thought it was now or never. He got out of bed and went towards Nicky's. Mostly because Dicky did not feel like going up the bunk bed steps.

He smiled at Nicky and slowly removed his covers as Nicky slept. Next came the hard part removing his brother's pj bottoms and boxers. Dicky took a deep breath and started to slowly pull them down. He wasn't able to pull them down as much as he wanted to without Nicky's help. Yet it was just enough that the front of the boxers was just under Nicky's balls.

There was just enough light in the room for Dicky to see Nicky's dick. He licked his lips and went for it. He slowly sucked away at Nicky's soft dick. After a few bobs Nicky became hard in Dicky's mouth. As Dicky sucked away his own dick became hard. Nicky soon was moaning in his sleep. It wasn't long until Nicky woke up.

His hand went on the back of Dicky's head thinking it was Dawn. Nicky was thinking Dawn came home early for some reason and is sucking his dick. Once Nicky's eyes were open enough he saw it was Dicky sucking him. Nicky did not care it was Dicky sucking away at his dick. His hand stood on the back of Dicky's head as Nicky moaned.

While he was moaning Ricky was waking up to the sound of Nicky moaning. Ricky leaned over and he thought he saw Dawn sticking out of Nicky's bed. He then realized it could not be their sister as she was sleeping over at Mae's. So it had to be Dicky in his mind. Ricky then realized Dicky was sucking away on Nicky's dick. Ricky could care less if Dicky was sucking away on Nicky.

In fact he wanted Dicky to suck him next. He for one was not sure if he would suck a dick. As Dicky continued to suck away on Nicky's dick Ricky got out of bed and pulled down his pj bottoms along with his underwear.

"My turn is next." Ricky said.

Dicky smiled as he kept sucking away on Nicky's dick. It went long until Nicky had his dry cum. Dicky pulled off of Nicky's dick and went on sucking on Ricky's dick as Nicky was catching his breath. After a few bobs from Dicky, Ricky's dick was now hard in Dicky's mouth. As Dicky sucked away he felt his own dick being sucked.

Nicky thought it was only fair to return the favor. Now both Ricky and Dicky were moaning as their dick was being sucked. Having Nicky suck away on Dicky's dick made Dicky give a better blow job to Ricky due to the vibration from Dicky's moaning. It wasn't long until Ricky was having his dry cum and shortly after Dicky.

Dicky decided to suck his brothers from now on when Dawn is not doing it and even doing it. The boys soon went back to bed and feel asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed and both Dicky and Dawn where on their knees sucking away on their brothers. Dicky was sucking away on Nicky's dick as Dawn sucked away. Their brothers moaned away as their hand was on the back of Dicky's/Dawn's head. After a few more bobs both Dicky and Dawn sucked away on their brothers balls as they continued to moan.

Dicky and Dawn soon went back sucking on their brothers dick. Dicky and Dawn continued to suck away. It wasn't long now until Nicky and Ricky had their cum. Once sliding their dicks off their mouths Dicky stood up while Dawn stood on her knees and sucked away on his hard dick. Dicky's eyes just closed as he moaned away.

Nicky and Ricky were now sitting on the floor. Their dicks once again became hard. They slowly started to jack off as they watched on. After a few more bobs Dicky had his orgasom. Dawn slid his dick out of her mouth and smiled. She knew it was her turn now. She laid down and Ricky quickly went to her pussy. He wasted no time in eating her out.

As he was Nicky and Dicky went on the side of Dawn and began sucking away on her breasts. Dawn's eyes were closed as her brothers pluseard her. As she was being eaten out she wondered if she was ready for having their dicks in her pussy. Just the thought of it made her shake to her orgasom. Ricky then stepped back a bit as Nicky took his turn eating out his sister.

As Nicky was eating out Dawn Ricky went sucking on Dawn's breast. Dawn really was enjoying this. She just kept thinking about being fucked but did not know what brother she should get fucked by first. The more she thought about it the closer she was on edge. After a few more licks Dawn shook again. Nicky soon went back sucking on Dawn's breast as Dicky took his turn.

She was amazed how great each of her brothers were at eating her out. As her brothers where pleasuring their sister they wonderd who will get to fuck Dawn first. More they thought about it the harder their dicks were getting. They continued to jack off while licking and sucking away on Dawn. Then all four quads had their orgasom.

That night Dawn was in her bed fingering herself while rubbing her breasts. She closed her eyes and thought of Nicky fucking her. Her fingers were going faster and faster inside her; she kept going until she was having her orasom. However she kept at it and thought about Ricky fucking her next. Again she kept going faster and faster on to herself untul her fifth orgasom of the day.

Her sixth and finnal one was of Dicky fucking her. She would not be able to have another one do to her being passed out. As Dawn was pleasuring herself the boys were having their fun too. All three of them were naked and out of bed. Dicky was on his knees and was able to suck both of his brothers at once. Nicky and Ricky had their eyes closed just enjoying the feelings.

Dicky continued to suck away on his brothers as he jacked off. Dicky was getting good at sucking his brothers dicks. He wasn't sure if he was better as Dawn or not but he rather not know the answer to that. It wasn't long untul his brothers had their ogasom. Soon Dicky stood up and Nicky was going on his knees.

However Ricky stopped him. Ricky thought he should at least give sucking dick a try. Nicky nodded and went to bed. Ricky took a deep breath and slid his first dick in his mouth. He would never think he was sucking dick from this point on. Dicky was enjoying the blow job even if Nicky was better at it out of Ricky. After a few more bobs Dicky had his orgasom. A few days have passed and Dawn was ready to get fucked.

* * *

.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn moaned as she pleasured herself as she watched on seeing her brothers suck away on each other. Dicky was sucking Ricky, Ricky was sucking Nicky, and Nicky was sucking Dicky. This was hot in her mind seeing her brothers suck away on a dick. It wasn't long until she was shaking. Once she had finished the boys ended up shooting their loads into their brother's mouth.

Dawn nodded telling her brothers she was ready to lose her virginity. She picked a name out of the hat that turned out to be Nicky. Dicky and Ricky were a little bit disappointed but were glad they would be losing their virginities today. Nicky took a deep breath before sliding his dick into Dawn's pussy for the first time. Once all the way inside her.

He wanted a bit before starting to slowly thrust away. After he thrusted into her four times he slid out as one of his brothers was next. That brother was Dicky by the same method. He too thrusted into Dawn's pussy four times before sliding out making Ricky being the last to lose his virginity. The boys kept on rotating, but instead of every four thrusts it was every four minutes.

During that time Dawn was sucking her other brothers two minutes each. The quads were glad they were alone as they were really moaning. As time went by the more Dawn had eight orgasms already as the boys kept on getting closer to their edge. On Dawn's ninth orgasom somthing new happend and that was for the first time she squirted.

Ricky was proud of himself being the first quad to make his sister squirt. Nicky could not wait to make Dawn squirt too. As for Dicky he thought Dawn had peed herself until he found out it was her girl cum. The next brother to make her squirt was Nicky during his four muinits of fucking her pussy. Then lastly it was Dicky. All three boys were too much on edge to stop and shoot their loads.

Nicky and Ricky's cum landed on Dawn's face while Dicky's cum landed on her belly. All quads smiled at each other as they gained their breaths. While doing so they heard the van pulling into the driveway. Their eyes widened and they knew they had to hurry to get dressed. More so with Dawn. The quads knew there was no real time to get dressed on the spot.

So they did the next best thing: grab up all the clothes and head up the stairs. Luckily for them they did not have to worry about their socks or even their shoes for that matter. That night the quads were not masterbating as they were still worn out for the first time. They hope the sex was not a one time thing but was hoping being worn out was.

It had been a few days since the quads had lost their virginity. Dicky and Dawn were at home while their brothers were at the store helping out. Something they did not want to do. Dawn was in the shower while Dicky was watching the porn Ricky found. He was ready for sex again but did not want to do it in the shower. He felt like he would slip and fall.

So he was just naked jacking off to the porn in the living room where the quads left off at. His eyes soon widden once he saw the second guy slid his dick out of the girl's mouth and as she was being fucked and slid it into her ass. Dicky was not the only one who was shocked seeing the girl being fucked in the ass as Dawn was seeing it too as she came down the stairs naked.

She wondered what that felt like but it was not the time for that just yet. Dawn wanted some practice with some kind of long object before she gets fucked in the ass. In the mean time she was looking for a good old faction fucking. Dawn went in front of the tv and wasted no time going down on her knees sucking away on Dicky. Dicky wasted no time moaning away with his eyes closed.

Dawn for one was getting better at sucking away at his dick. He soon opened them to see the next thing on the screen that shocked him. One of the boys was getting fucked in the ass. Now he wondered how that would feel. He did not know what brother should fuck him first. Just the thought of being fucked in the ass made him shoot off his first load into Dawn's mouth.

She for one just swallowed it like a pro. Once she swallowed every drop she stood up and went onto the couch with her pussy in Dicky's face. He wasted no time at all in eating her out until she squirted. However he kept at it until she squirted three more times. She soon lowered herself onto Dicky's dick and started to bounce away. Dawn was glad she saw different ways to be fucked from porn.

Dicky smiles as Dawn bounced away as he squeezed her ass. During the fucking Dawn manged to squirt three times before Dicky was on edge. Dicky was so into fucking Dawn he forgot to worn her and ended shooting his load into Dawn for the first time. Dawn would have been mad but she was too horny to care. The two ended fucking again before they had lunch. During their lunch Nicky and Ricky were in a sixty nine during their break in a room they had found.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicky and Ricky just moaned as they sucked away on each other's dicks during their lunch break. They for one can't wait to get home and have sex with Dawn again. Both knew that Dicky was most likley was fucking her right now. Ricky was the first one to be on edge and a few more bobs from Nicky, Ricky shot his load. Nicky wasn't far behind himself as once he tasted his brother's cum he shot too.

Even though both Nicky and Ricky wanted to fuck their sister today they knew it wasn't going to happen. After they came home both of them headed up stairs and went to take a nap. Ricky was the first to wake up from his nap and he found himself with his pants and boxers around his ankels as Dicky was sucking away on him.

Ricky just moaned away as he let Dicky sucked away. It wasn't much longer until Nicky woke up the same way but with Dawn sucking his dick. If it was like magic both Nicky and Ricky shot their loads into the moths of their sibling who was sucking them. It wasn't much longer until it was time for dinner. A few hours later it was time for bed.

Dicky wanted to tell his brothers about what he saw in the porno and wonderd if they be up for it. However just like Dawn he may need to find out how it feels like with an object up there first. In fact thar was what dawn was doing right now in her own bed. She was using a fat marker on her own ass. It was an intreasting feeling and it would be easer to please two of her brothers while sucking away another.

Dawn was squeasing her small breasts as she contued to slide the marker in and out of her ass. Dawn knew to hold off her moans during her nighty self pluseaer. Her hand fondling her breasts moved its way to plusear her pussy. She started with two fingers as it was about yhe same thickness as her brothers hard dicks. As she went on she added a third finger.

Then three became four. Then a crazy thought came to her. She wonderd how would it feel to have two of her brothers in her pussy if not all three of them. If that happens she need to use somthing bigger then her fingers and the marker up her ass. Just thinking about having all three of her brothers deep inside her made her squirt.

She wasn't the only one who was having fun in their bed. Dicky was shoving a marker up his ass while his brothers slept. He thought he should have a dick up his ass since Dawn is taking one up her pussy. He then smiled and desided to call his butt hole a boy pussy. He smiled to himself with that clever name. As he contued to slide the marker in and out of his ass he did his best not to moan.

While he kept fucking himself with the marker he started to jack off. As his hands went faster for his self plusear. Dicky then wonderd if he be able to take both of his brothers up his ass at the same time. He knew he would need somthing bigger then a marker for pratice.

As he though about being fucked by both of his brothers he shot his load.

The next morning Dicky woke up to Nicky sucking away on his dick. Luckly for Dicky Nicky did not see the marker that was still in his ass. Dicky held onto Nicky's head as his brother sucked away on his dick. As for Dawn she woke up to Ricky eating her out. Just like with Dicky she was glad that Ricky did not see the marker.

The quads did not really have much time to fool around as all four of them will be helping out at the shop. Both Dicky and Dawn wonderd if they could find somthing that will help to stretch their ass. Well Dawn's pussy too.

* * *

What did you think of the chapter even if it was short? Let me know what you thought of it.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since the quads had done anything sexual with each other as well as with themselves. The reason why was simple. They were busy with school work and working at Get Sporty. This resulted in them being too tired to do any kind of sexual plusear. When the day came for sexual pleasure Dicky was home with Nicky finishing up some homework while Dawn and Ricky was at Get Sporty.

Since the boys were the only ones in the house for the first time in a week they decided to do their homework naked. Mostly becuse they where hoping to have some sex after their homwork was done if there was time. So it be one less thing to worry about. Normly Dicky be the one who just wanted to skip the homework and just get to the sex as he would do his homwork later.

However later he hardly comes and forgets to do it or justjust rushes to get it done. Both results ended the same way getting in trouble from mom and dad when they find out. Something Dicky doesn't want to happen again. Surprising Dicky finished his homework first before Nicky and wasted no time at all getting on his knees and started to suck on Nicky's dick. Even though Nicky was enjoying the blow job it was a bit hard to get his homework done.

It took some will power but Nicky managed to finish his homework just as he shot his load into Dicky's mouth. Dick got up and sat in Nicky's lap the two started making out as Nicky rubbed Dicky's chest. The two kept making out for a bit longer before Dicky stood up and sat onto the kitchen table. Nicky licked his lips as he looked at Dicky's hard dick in front of him.

Unlike Dicky, Nicky did not have to go on his knees. Nicky pushed the chair in a bit closer to suck Dicky. It wasn't long when Dicky started to moan as Nicky sucked away. He placed his hands on the back of Nicky's head and just moaned with his eyes closed. Just hering Dicky moan made Nicky suck faster. A few more bobs and Dicky was shooting his load into Nicky's mouth.

Once Nicky swallowed the load he stood up and the brothers started making out once more. Dicky wanted to tell Nicky about what was also on the video Ricky found and that he wanted Nicky to fuck him but he wanted to wait until all four of them where together. When the kissing broke they just smiled at each other. The two then heard car doors closing. They quickly grabbed their clothes and headed upstairs.

While Nicky and Dicky were having their sexual relief Dawn and Ricky just got on break. They had two options. Do their homwork so its out of the way or have sex and do their homeork when they get home. The two horny pre teens chose sex. The two were naked in the room where Ricky found the porno.

The two where just making out moving their hands all over each others naked bodies. Their hands soon found their way down south. This causes the siblings to moan as they continue to make out. Dawn slowly jacking off Ricky as he fingers her pussy. His fingers go deeper and deeper inside her wet pussy as Dawn jacks off Ricky faster and faster.

Both are on edge but it was Dawn who came first squirting on Ricky's dick. The two broke their kiss and stopped their hands from pleasuring the other. Ricky kissed Dawn's neck as he fondled Dawn's breasts. He soon was sucking on them. First the right then the left leaving his love marks behind.

In no time he was on his knees and eating out Dawn. His hands squeezing her ass as she pushed his head into her pussy. Dawn did her best to hold her moans as Ricky ate her out. It became too much for her and started to squirt once again. This time on and in Ricky's mouth.

Ricky eat Dawn out until Dawn squirted four more times. He soon layed down on his back on the diry floor somthing he really don't cair when it comes to having sex. It was Ricky's turn to get pluserd.

Dawn wasted no time at all sucking away. Sadly Ricky did not last long. After all it's been a week since he touched his dick sexualy. He shot a massive load into Dawn's mouth in which she gladly swallowed up. Lucky that Ricky did cum early as they only had less than a minute to get dressed and get back to work.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think of it


	9. Chapter 9

A few days have passed and the quads had the place to themselves. Just in case they headed down into the basement. Once down there they wasted no time in taking off their clothes. Ricky and Dawn dropped to their knees and started sucking the nearest brother. Dawn was sucking Nicky and Ricky was sucking off Dicky. After a few more bobs Dawn and Ricky traded places.

While Nicky and Dicky were being sucked the two of them started making out as they moaned. One of their hands grabbed the other's ass and just was squeezing it. At some point Nicky and Dicky were on edge and shot their load into their sibling's mouth. After the boys finished shooting their load they went on their knees while Ricky and Dawn stood up.

The two of them started making out as Nicky and Dicky sucked/ate them out. After a while Nicky and Dicky changed places while Nicky and Dawn continued to moan as they made out. It wasn't much longer after that when Nicky and Dawn came. Dawn was ready to be fucked and so was Dicky. He thought it was time.

Nicky desided to be the first to fuck Dicky while Ricky fucked Dawn. Ricky went in between Dawn's legs and ate her out while she pushed his head more into her pussy. As for Nicky he hoped Dicky cleaned back there as he rimmed Dicky's ass. After a bit of rimming/eating out Nicky and Ricky aimed their dicks into the hole.

Both Dawn and Dicky started to moan ThisThis csused the brothers to fucked faster and harder into them as they moaned as well. Nicky and Ricky kept pounding away making Dawn squirt and as for Dicky making him leek pre cum. After Dawn squirted again Ricky was on edge and quckly pulled out where she sucked his dick and swallowed his load.

While Dawn was swallowing Ricky's load Nicky shot him in Dicky's ass. After both boys pulled out of the ass/mouth of their fellow quad they traded places. Both Dicky and Dawn were once again being fucked. Ricky just fucked faster and Harder into Dicky and wanted to be next to be fucked.

That is exactly what happend two days later of Dicky being the first brother to enter his ass while sucking Nicky. As for Dawn she was at Mack's house doing homework. She was really starting to crush on the cute boy and had a feeling he was too. At times she could not think straight as her pussy was getting wet just thinking about what he may look like naked.

That night while Dawn was geting fucked by Dicky she was thinking it was Mack fucking her. She wanted to moan out Mack's name but kept it in. She then looked over seeing Nicky fucking away in Ricky's ass. She smiled and was glad she wasn't the only one to take a dick. Just watching the two go at it made her squirt. This made Dicky to be on edge.

He quickly pulled out and Dawn sucked away as Nicky shot his load in Ricky's ass. As time went on Nicky ended being the last quad to be fucked and he enjoyed it. One day at work Dawn came across something interesting in one of the storage rooms and quickly took them. When she got home the quads went into the basement for more sex. Dawn then showed off what she took which were three butt plugs.

The boys smiled and could not wait to try them out once they are done having sex that is. This time around Dawn tryed anail sex and she could not get enough of it. At the same time she attempted to have two of her brothers fucked her pussy at the same time. That was another great feeling. The boys seem to enjoy it as well. The more time went on the more sex the quads did.

They even used an old matress and was in the prosses of making a sex chart. Not only that Dawn was able to take all three dicks up inside her pussy. This really drove her crazy. It took a lot of practice to get it just right. When they did it was amazing. Even having great sex with her brothers Dawn still thought about her crush Mack and having sex with him. Only if she knew what was in store for her in three days.

Three days later and the school was having its Halloween party and the quads parents would be sharpening. The quads have their costumes all ready to go. There was one problem though they were all horny. Seeing there was enough time for a quicky they went into the basement for sex. They decided not to look at the chart and just go at it.

Nicky was riding Dicky while Dawn was riding Ricky as the quads moaned away. Nicky and Dawn were making out with each other as their ass was being fucked. When the kissing broke they looked at their brother who was fuckrd them and they made out. Dawn was more on edge then Nicky as she squirted all over Ricky's chest.

The two smiled and Dawn kept riding Ricky. After another squirt Ricky was on edge and shot his load into Dawn's ass. Just as Dicky was shooting his load in Nicky's ass causing Nicky to shoot his load all over Dicky's chest. The quads then realized the time and quickly put their costumes on. Dawn was in such a rush she forgot to put her bra and pussy on. It's not like anyone would notice. The school Halloween party would truly be one the quads will never forget.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
